Ghosts don't exist, but maybe vampires do
by Little-Blue-Tiger
Summary: Sabía que algo raro había en los Cullen, algo más alla de lo natural. Tal vez solo estaba paranóica, tal vez no había nada anormal. Pero entonces, ¿porqué vi a Jasper brillar bajo la luz del sol? Post-Amanecer.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

A lo largo del tiempo que he vivido como vampiro, he aprendido a ser cuidadoso, atento. A cuidarme de las miradas curiosas, de los humanos perceptivos, de aquello que amenace con poner en peligro a mi familia, a Alice.

De los pocos incidentes que hemos tenido he aprendido mucho. Nada nunca llegaba muy lejos, Edward siempre estaba cauteloso cuando alguien empezaba a sospechar, y sin esperar más desaparecíamos de aquel lugar, y nadie volvía a saber de nosotros.

Mi familia es unida, comprensiva. Y a pesar de las adversidades siempre logramos salir de los problemas.

Pero nunca podré olvidar una ocasión en especial. La única vez que un humano descubrió nuestra identidad aparte de Bella. La única vez en que la culpa fue totalmente mía.


	2. Introducción: Nuevo

A/N: Esta es algo así como una Introducción a la historia, ya que no es un capítulo hecho y derecho, jaja.

Espero que les guste. No sé si alguien en realidad lee este tipo de historias, pero si los hay, dejen su comentario, por favor, me haría saber que es lo que va bien y que no.

Está escrito en el punto de vista de mi OC.

**Twilight (c) Stephenie Meyer. **

**

* * *

**

**Little-Blue-Tiger**

**"Los fantasmas no existen...pero tal vez los vampiros sí"**

**Introducción**

La alarma de mi reloj despertador sonó. Abrí los ojos con esfuerzo y se me volvieron a cerrar. Cuanto deseaba quedarme un poco más acostada, pero no podía, tenía que ir a la escuela. Me forcé a levantarme de la cama y prendí la luz, eso ayudaba.

Me estiré y me dirigí al baño, me lavé la cara y me ví en el espejo. Mi cabello era un horror. Y tenía ligeras ojeras debajo de mis ojos de color verde. Aunque durmiera bien, de alguna forma lograba estar cansada.

_Toc, toc._

-¿Jen, estás ahí?-escuché a mi hermana pequeña.

-Sí, ya voy, Gina.-contesté.

Hice mis necesidades y salí. Mi hermana me esperaba afuera. No era muy parecida a mí. Tenía el pelo más claro que yo,-y eso que mi cabello era castaño claro-. Sus ojos eran cafés, casi negros. Y tenía pecas en las mejillas. Siempre decían que se parecía a mi papá y yo, más bien, a mi mamá.

Le sonreí y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Me quité la pijama rápido y me puse una blusa beige con flores rojas bordadas. Me puse mis jeans y mi suéter. Cepillé mi cabello hasta que lo pude desenredar y me puse una diadema.

Bajé las escaleras y saludé a mi mamá. Mi padre ya estaba en su trabajo.

Gina bajó un poco después y nos sentamos a desayunar.

-El autobús llegará en unos 5 minutos. Espérenlo afuera.-obedecí y salí- ¡Que tengan un buen día!-gritó mi madre.

Suspiré. Yo solía ir en mi carro, pero la semana pasada se había descompuesto y no lo había podido arreglar. Vivía en un pueblo pequeño. Casi siempre el cielo estaba gris. Era realmente raro cuando el sol se mostraba.

El autobús llegó y lo abordé sin demora. En verdad el trayecto no era muy largo.

Cuando llegué a la escuela, había una gran conmoción. Se podía sentir hasta en el aire. Vi a Cristina, una de mis amigas más cercanas llamarme. Me acerqué a ella.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

- ¡Hay alumnos nuevos!-dijo emocionada, con sus ojos azules bien abiertos.

-¿Y luego?-cuestioné desinteresada.

-Es que no son normales.-alcé una ceja confundida.-Nada más deberías de verlos, con ver sus carros es suficiente.

Volteé a ver donde varios chicos estaban admirando un carro de color amarillo. No sabía mucho de autos, pero gracias a mi papá lo reconocí. Era un Porsche turbo 911. Estaba segura por que mi papá sabía todo sobre ese auto. Lo más raro era que era viejísimo y se veía como salido de una agencia.

No sé si instintivamente sentí que me observaban, pero desvié la mirada del auto y me encontré con un muchacho de cabello rojizo que me miraba.

Me quedé pasmada. Su piel era sumamente pálida, no había visto a alguien tan blanco en mi vida, sus ojos eran de un color extrañamente amarillo. Era muy atractivo, pero demasiado, no se podía comparar a ninguno de los artistas que me gustaban, a ningún modelo, a nadie que se considere hermoso, era una belleza que jamás había visto_._ Su mirada me perturbó, parecía como si estuviera consternado de algo, y no sabía si tenía que ver conmigo. Todo pasó en unos pocos segundos, cuando se percató de mi mirada giró y se fue caminando con elegancia.

Lo vi alejarse hacía el salón de clases de Literatura.

Seguramente él era uno de los nuevos estudiantes.


	3. Extraño

Primer capítulo :)

**Twilight (c) Stephenie Meyer. **Ah, algún día...

* * *

**"Los fantasmas no existen, pero tal vez los vampiros sí"**

**Capítulo 1 "Extraño"**

Me dirigí al salón de historia. Donde era mi primera clase. Mi intento de no quedarme dormida sería en vano.

Me senté en la primera fila, pegada a la puerta, casi al final del salón.

Todos ya estaban ahí.

Cristina se sentó enfrente de mí. El profesor entró.

-Buenos días, clase.-dijo y hubo un leve murmullo que se suponía era la bienvenida para el maestro. –quiero anunciarles que tenemos alumnos nuevos. Dos de ellos nos estarán acompañando en esta clase.

Entonces dos chicos entraron. El primero era enorme, intimidaba verlo, era muy musculoso, de cabello oscuro y rizado y de expresión confiada. El otro era rubio, también era alto, no tan corpulento como el que lo acompañaba. Su cara era seria, pero podía decir que estaba nervioso, casi podía sentirlo por mi misma. Ambos eran igual de pálidos como el chico pelirrojo que había visto y tenían los mismos extraños ojos dorados.

Así que eran tres alumnos nuevos.

-¿Podrían presentarse con la clase?-les preguntó el maestro. Aunque no era como si pudieran decir que no.

Era algo inevitable de ser nuevo. Presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Jasper Hale.-dijo el rubio.

-Yo soy Emmett Cullen-dijo el otro.

Sus voces eran hermosas. Jamás había escuchado voces así.

Pude notar como todas las chicas estaban ya babeando por ellos. Sonreí divertida. Pero no podía decir que no tuvieran una buena razón, en realidad eran muy guapos.

-Tomen asiento-les indicó el profesor.

Los únicos asientos solos estaban justo a lado mío.

Cristina me sonrió encantada. Yo solo rodé los ojos.

Vi como Emmett y Jasper se acercaron a los lugares vacíos. Miré mejor a Jasper y algo en él se me hizo conocido. ¿Acaso lo había visto antes?

No me atreví a mirarlos cuando se sentaron, me sentía incomoda. Pero de reojo vi que Emmett se sentó a lado mío y Jasper detrás de él.

El profesor inició la clase y no pude mantener la atención. Mis parpados se cerraban por momentos.

Cristina volteaba constantemente toda la clase, con la excusa de decirme algo.

Me estaba quedando medio dormida, y se me cayó mi libro. El salón estaba en tal silencio que el pequeño impacto sonó estrepitosamente. Me volteé para recogerlo. En eso ví que Jasper y Emmett sonreían disimuladamente. Parecía que algo les daba gracia. Me sonroje tan solo al pensar que tal vez _yo_ les daba gracia.

Ese pequeño golpe hizo que me sintiera más despierta que antes. Empecé a poner atención a la plática del profesor.

-La guerra civil, como saben, fue a causa de la decisión de prohibir el esclavismo. Los habitantes del sur estaban en contra de eso. ¿Alguien sabe por qué?

Jasper levantó la mano. El profesor le dio la palabra.

-Porque la mayoría de ellos eran granjeros y agricultores. Vivían de eso, y los esclavos formaban parte fundamental en las tareas agrícolas.

-Muy bien, Sr. Hale. Así es, los agricultores…-continuó el maestro en su plática pero ya no lo escuché.

¿Porqué se me hacía tan familiar el rubio?

La campana finalmente sonó y me distrajo de mis pensamientos y conjeturas. Salí de ahí. Tenía español ahora y tal vez tendría la oportunidad de dormir mejor.

**XxxxX**

Ya era hora del descanso y fui con Cristina a la cafetería. Había descubierto en Cálculo, que había más estudiantes nuevos. Pero esta vez fue una chica. Se llamaba Isabella Cullen, aunque se refería a sí misma como Bella. Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella una vez, simplemente la saludé. Parecía más nerviosa que los demás, tal vez era más tímida o yo que sé. Pero de cierta forma parecía más fácil hablar con ella, no te imponía...miedo.

Al entrar a la cafetería y formarme en la fila vi la mesa donde estaban los nuevos. Eran más de los que yo pensaba y me parecía muy extraño. Además de Emmett, Jasper, Bella y el chico pelirrojo que había visto, había cuatro estudiantes más. Una era una chica rubia, con las mismas características que los demás, muy guapa, ella tenía madera de modelo. Otra era una chica muy pequeña de estatura, de cabello oscuro y corto, se veía más alegre que el resto. Los otros dos parecían más jóvenes, la chica tenía el mismo tono de cabello broncíneo que tenía el primero de los nuevos que vi, rizado, pálida, aunque no tanto y sus ojos eran cafés. El último era completamente diferente de los demás. Tenía la piel morena, de un tono rojizo, su cabello era oscuro y corto, sus ojos negros y era más alto que todos los demás…en realidad más alto que todas las personas que conocía.

Pero era extraño porque jamás había visto una familia tan grande que se mudara a un pequeño pueblo como el mío. El simple hecho de que fueran tantos era inusual.

Me senté en una mesa con mis amigas de siempre. Cristina, Lily, Diana, John y Zac.

-¿Así que ya conocieron a los nuevos?- preguntó Diana. Tenía cabello oscuro, ondulado. Y unos ojos cafés muy atentos.

-Oh, sí- se apresuró a decir Cristina-¿acaso no están guapos?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Jaja, claro. Pero yo no me haría ilusiones, Cris. Sabes, ellos están _juntos.- _respondió Lily. Ella era mi amiga más confiable. Asi que me sorprendí cuando dijo eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que están juntos?-pregunté.

-Que están juntos. Dos de ellos, la de pelo café, Bella y el pelirrojo, Edward. Los ví en Literatura. Y ahora que los veo al resto, parece pasar lo mismo.

Miré de nuevo la mesa, observando lo que Lily decía, y en efecto, noté que estaban juntos. Emmett rodeaba con su brazo a la rubia. El joven moreno jugaba con el pelo de la chica pelirroja. Jasper y la muchacha de corta estatura tenían las manos unidas. Y Bella estaba recargada en el hombro de Edward.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó Diana quitandome las palabras de la boca.-Es lo más raro y loco que he visto.

-Pero...se supone que son hermanos ¿no?-habló Zac, con una mueca en su rostro.

-Bueno, de hecho, creo que no-indiqué.-Escuché a Emmett, el chico grande, y a Jasper, el rubio, presentarse y no dieron el mismo apellido. Emmett dijo ser Cullen y Jasper apellidarse Hale.

-Es verdad.-dijo John- Como saben, mi mamá trabaja en el hospital y ya sabía que iba a haber nuevos alumnos hoy. El padre de todos ellos es el Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Hoy se mudaban a la ciudad y él va a estar trabajando en el hospital. Pero al parecer es muy joven para tener tantos adolescentes. Todos son adoptados.

-¡Vaya! Esta sí que es una familia diferente.-suspiró Cristina.

Volteé una vez más hacia la mesa de los Cullen y entonces me dí cuenta de algo.

Ya sabía porque Jasper se me hacía conocido.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

En el próximo capitulo se explicará todo.

~Little-Blue-Tiger


	4. Sospechas

**Twilight (c) Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**"Los fantasmas no existen, pero tal vez los vampiros sí"**

**Capítulo 2 ****"Sospechas"**

En cuanto llegué a casa, subí a mi habitación, dejé mi mochila y luego me dirigí al pequeño estudio de mi papá. En una ocasión, en que tenía que investigar para una tarea de Historia me puse a revisar unos libros de mi padre. En uno de ellos, donde hablaba sobre personajes poco reconocidos del pasado vi una foto.

Había olvidado casi por completo esa foto, sin embargo debía haber estado escondida en mi subconsciente, porque al ver a Jasper algo hizo clic y lo recordé. Era muy confuso, incluso si fuera una anormal coincidencia o un juego de mi mala memoria, tenía esa necesidad de revisar que en realidad la foto existía y que no me había engañado o lo había confundido con algún sueño. Eran datos que apenas recordaba, tenía que asegurarme que sí estaban ahí.

Busqué entre los estantes hasta que encontré el libro de portada marrón que recordaba. Abrí el libro y empecé a hojear las páginas, viendo detenidamente las fotografías. Llevaba una cuarta parte del libro cuando lo encontré.

Me quedé observando la fotografía unos minutos, comparando los detalles con el chico de mi escuela. Eran asombrosamente similares.

Similares…no, iguales. Pero no había forma de que Jasper fuera el de la foto. ¿O si?

Leí el pie de la imagen.

"_Jasper Whitlock. Sirvió a la armada confederada en el año de 1861 y murió en 1863. Fue el mayor más joven de Texas"_

_Se llamaba igual, _pensé y torcí mi boca. No, no podía ser la misma persona, era ilógico, imposible. Si Jasper fuera el Jasper de la foto ahora mismo tendría casi doscientos años. Ese hecho hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. Cerré el libro dispuesta a dejar las tonterías para después.

Después de eso, bajé a comer, hice la tarea, vi un rato la tele y me bañé. Eran las 7:30 de la tarde. Subí a mi cuarto y prendí mi computadora. Entré al servicio de Internet y puse música. Una relajante melodía fluyó por la habitación. Aunque usualmente me gustaba la música más movida, me encantaba esta pieza de piano.

La página principal de Internet era el buscador Telescope. Después de mucho pensarlo tecleé las palabras: Jasper Whitlock. Dudé un poco, ¿porqué tenía que estar investigando a un chico de mi escuela?

-Él simplemente es un chico.-me dije. Pero las palabras no sonaban convicentes.

Di clic al botón de búsqueda.

Salieron varias entradas, pero después de la primera página, nada era prometedor. De todo lo que encontré solo una página tenía una pequeña información creíble:

"El joven Jasper Whitlock, mayor de Texas, desapareció una noche, mientras guiaba a mujeres y niños fuera de Galveston. Dijeron varias de las viajeras que habían visto como regresó cabalgando asegurandose de que nadie quedara atrás. Sin embargo, después de eso, nunca se le volvió a ver. Nadie está seguro de como murió."

Fue todo lo que encontré. Me repetí una y otra vez en mi cabeza: _es un chico extraño, nada más, hay muchos así._

Esa noche batallé en dormir.

**XxxxX**

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté más cansada que de costumbre. Cuando bajé a desayunar sentí un malestar extraño, como vacío en el estómago, pensando que era hambre. Me apuré a sentarme en la mesa. Mi mamá había preparado _Hotcakes _y mi estómago gruño. Me serví tres y terminé rellena. El autobus llegó y salí a velocidad de la casa.

Cuando llegué a la escuela me fuí a reunir con Cristina para ir a clase de Historia. Y también me preparé para ver a Jasper otra ves, tal vez, no se parecía al Jasper de la foto, tal vez solo no recordé bien su cara.

Entré al salón y esperé. Jasper y Emmett entraron y me quedé viendo lo más disimulada que pude su rostro. No había error, era idéntico al de la foto, había diferencias, diferencias mínimas, por alguna razón no lucía igual, aunque sus características faciales eran las mismas. Jasper sintió mi mirada y volteó a verme fijamente. Desvié la mirada intimidada.

Algo noté diferente.

Me dormí la mitad de la clase de historia, lo cual no le hizo gracia al profesor y me costó un trabajo extra. Las demás clases pasaron lentamente y para un poco antes del receso me empecé a sentir mal. En la hora de descanso no pude comer nada. Esos hotcakes no me habían caído bien, supuse.

Observaba a los Cullen de reojo, pensando en lo extraño de mi descubrimiento. Si de algo más me enteré, fue que la chica menuda de cabello oscuro se llamaba Alice y la chica rubia se llamaba Rosalie. La de cabello cobrizo tenía un nombre extrañisimo, recordaba que era algo como ¿Runesmay?. Y el joven alto y moreno se llamaba Jacob.

Me sentía cada vez peor, fui al baño pero no ayudo mucho.

Sonó el timbre y me dirigí a Matemáticas.

Diana compartía esa clase conmigo.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir a enfermería?

Negué con mi cabeza. No me gustaba mucho ir con la enfermera.

El profesor comenzó la clase y el dolor se volvió insoportable. Me tragaría mi miedo, orgullo e iría con la enfermera.

Pero ni tiempo me dió de pararme, el impulso de vomitar se me vino de repente y me tapé la boca. Diana me vió asustada.

-¡Profesor!-dijo.

El maestro volteó y debí tener un mal aspecto porque de inmediato se acercó y me dió permiso para salir del salón. Salí corriendo al baño. Llegué y escupí todo lo que traía en el primer retrete.

Estuve un momento ahí, por si sentía que todavía faltaba más. Vomité una vez más solamente. Bajé la palanca. Todavía sentía mi estómago retorcerse. Tal vez me pudieran dar alguna medicina en la enfermería.

Caminé hacia ya por el largo pasillo, con una mano presionando mi panza.

Volteé por la ventana y miré el cielo encapotado como de costumbre. Bajé la mirada y me sorprendí al ver a unos de los Cullen afuera. Estaba Alice, Jasper y Emmett. Se dirigían hacia su Porsche y todavía faltaban tres horas de escuela. Debieron haber pedido permiso para salir o algo. Emmett entró al auto en la parte de atrás, Alice subió al volante y Jasper rodeó el auto hasta el asiento de pasajeros.

De la nada, un poco de luz se filtró de entre las nubes. No era nada fuera de lo común, y no me hubiera llamado la atención si el efecto que causó no fuera tan impactante. Porque justo cuando el sol le dió a Jasper-quien todavía no subía al auto-, su piel lanzó destellos. Lo contemplé unos segundos antes de que entrara rápidamente al carro de vidrios ahumados con expresión aterrorizada.

Me quedé estática, sin comprender aquello. ¿Porqué rayos su piel brillaría así?

No entendí aquel suceso, no entendí su expresión horrorizada, no entendía mi dolor de estómago, pero si alguien sabía las respuestas, ese sería internet.

* * *

Notas:

1.- ¡Perdon la tardanza! Escuela y esas cosas. ^-^' ¿Un poco raro este capi? Lo escribí medio dormida.

2.- ¿Conocen a Yiruma? Me encanta, si les gusta una canción de él, escuchenla al leer, es relajante.

3.- La historia se supone que toma lugar en algún año por 2050.

4.- No sé si Google seguirá siendo el patrón de Internet en 40 años, así que hice una parodia y puse el primer nombre que se me vino en mente.

5.- Hotcakes, Pancakes, Panqueques...no se como les llamen en otros países, así que espero que sepan que son.

6.-Seré feliz si me dejan su review, no pido mucho solo unas cuantas palabras. ¡No es difícil!

~Little-Blue-Tiger


End file.
